Waking Up Once More
by SwirlingEpiphany
Summary: Is there a difference between dying and disappering? Time is passing and she is indifferent to it all. Chrom waits and tries to deal with his wife's absence. Sometimes all it takes is a little faith and distance. After all, he stumbled upon her that first time. A little look at the return of the tactician.


**A/N: So just a little something my mind decided to shift my attention to when I was trying to do something else. (pesky mind) Hope somebody enjoys!**

**Disclaimer thingamajig: You know the shpeel, I own nothing.**

* * *

She was drifting. Where how or why she didn't know and surprisingly didn't care. All she knew was that it was warm, pleasantly so. The warmth surrounded her, infused her, and she was content to float in it's comforting embrace. She was left to this kind of limbo with not but her thoughts, when she could be bothered to think at all.

There were flashes of memory, disjointed at best, with no linear rhyme or reason. She saw battles that she must have taken part in, sparring matches of people she felt she should know, and sharing laughter and loss with those same people. There were other memories, ones where she was a child and a woman was holding her hand. Yet nothing was concrete. It was just glimpses of her life in choppy images.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled, or at least thought she did, stilling her mind to once again return to that serene calm. The warmth wrapping around her the only thoughts in her head.

_~Feyn~_

It was but a whisper, but in this place of silence and stillness it was clearly heard.

_~Feyn~_

Was that her name? She thought it might be, it sounded familiar.

_~Feyn~_

The voice multiplied. All were blending with one another, calling at once. Where were they coming from? They kept calling, insistent, a hushed whisper growing in earnest. She felt she should answer but didn't know how, or even if she wanted to. Perhaps they would stop after a while. Before she ended up here, she didn't think she had gotten much time alone. This was a decent place to be alone too.

_~My dear child, this is not where you're meant to be.~_

That voice, full of love and a hint of amusement, it struck a chord within her. She knew that voice. The others continued but faded to a dull murmur as she concentrated on the one.

_~You triumphed over the evil I sought to shield you from and in the most selfless way. You deserve to experience the peace your sacrifice bought, with the ones you love and who love you.~_

Love? Yes. There were people dear to her, yet there was one in particular she had wanted to protect. She felt her brow furrow in thought. Who was it?

_~Remember, Feyn. The whispers are from the hearts of all those who care for you. All the ones you fought to protect.~_

There was a cry from her own heart in response to her words, a pull that was almost painful in its insistence. The whispers grew louder as if sensing her hearts call.

_~Come back Feyn~_

Faces came into focus before her mind's eye. The Shepherds. That's who they were, who she had been. A hand rested on her forehead, infused with the same warmth that surrounded her. Another face was conjured to the forefront of her mind, chasing the others to the edge of memory. It evoked such a surge of love and joy she thought her heart may burst. His eyes held the same emotions riling inside her. His name at the tip of her tongue.

_~I'm so proud of you daughter~_ her mother said as Feyn felt something wet hit her cheek. _~Live well.~_

With those words her eyes shot open and one name fell from her lips. "Chrom!"

XXXxxxXXX

He rode out through the city gates just as the sun was reaching its peak in the clear blue sky, finding a bit of solace in his solitude. Chrom rode out alone as often as he could manage. Being the Exalt of Ylisse, it didn't happen as often as he would like. Frederick had been surprisingly easy to convince to leave him to ride alone. His friend seemed to understand. Every time he could get out on his own, a bit of the weight on his shoulders lifted, if only briefly, and the façade dropped. He was not as okay as he led the others to believe.

Five months two weeks and six days since Grima was defeated.

Five months two weeks and six days since his wife sacrificed herself.

Only Naga's words gave him any kind of hope, even though it was a small one indeed. How would a person come back after disappearing into thin air_ in_ mid-air? Where would they appear? What if she didn't come back? Chrom shook his head as if to physically disband that train of thought. He had been down that path many times before already. He urged his horse faster.

As the houses and farms became fewer and further between, he let all thought slip from his mind and concentrated solely on the rhythm of his horse and the sun on his skin. Just for this small bit of time, he was not Exalt but merely Chrom. His horse ate up the miles, running and walking alternately, as he simply enjoyed the ride. The sun wouldn't stop its descent for him though, and it was nearly time to turn around if he wanted to make it back before Frederick sent out a search party. The knight may let him ride out alone, but that didn't stop his concern for the young Exalt.

Chrom rode off the dirt road and dismounted, letting his steed rest before the return journey. As the horse meandered to and fro, he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He recalled those first couple of rides he had taken on his own after returning home. They were much like todays ride, but instead of a glorified sigh he had let out all his inner turmoil in throat searing yells. The anger had passed, but the hole in his chest remained. A hole he was just beginning to accept might always be there.

He sent out a prayer to whoever might hear before turning to gather his horse. Something made him freeze. Chrom hadn't seen anything but a sixth sense told him he wasn't alone. With a hand resting on Falchion, he scanned the field. There, just to his right at the edges of the tree line he spotted someone. They were leaning against a tree, seemingly for support, and had an arm wrapped around their midsection.

Chrom blinked. Then blinked again, hand falling away from his swords hilt and jaw going slack. He knew that figure, had gifted that very same coat to her to replace the one she had worn since he met her. Wanting to believe it was her yet fearing it was all in his head, Chrom slowly made his way over. As he drew closer and she didn't disappear as a mirage might, he began to hope this just might be real. When he heard her voice as she mumbled to herself, he couldn't stop the small smile form at the sight. He had often caught her talking quietly to herself as she tried to work through one problem or another.

"Okay, I can do this. My body just needs to cooperate." She stomped her feet a couple of times and used the hand not supporting her against the tree to rub at her legs. "Augh, pins and needles, go away!" She was practically growling, still not noticing him.

He let out a bark of laughter, surprising them both. She started and ended up falling back against the tree and his chest constricted painfully at his first full view of her. She was really here. She was back. As he drew near her, Chrom could see the tears fill her eyes and lifted a hand to wipe them away. "Feyn."

"Chrom." For the first time in far too long, he saw his wife smile before she threw her arms around his neck and laughed. She _laughed_, and the feelings were just too overwhelming that he joined in on her laughter. After a good amount of time of laughing and kissing and crying, Feyn drew back as far as she could without leaving his arms, as if he would let her go, a look of wonder on her face. "I'm here. _You're_ here. Chrom, I don't- I can't even-."

He caught her lips with his own, letting her know that he understood completely. When they drew apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "I can't do that again Feyn. Never again."

She was quiet for a moment, wanting to ask but dreading the answer. Her curiosity won out, "How long was I gone?"

His hold tightened. "Five months two weeks and six days. Not that I was counting. When did you-? How long have you been here?"

"Barely any time at all. I actually woke up sitting against that tree, and well, you saw my efforts of trying to stand and walk again. I didn't even have a thought as to where I was, until I saw you."

"Then I assume you realize you're in Ylisse, just a couple hours ride from home."

Home. It was almost enough to bring more tears to her eyes. Indeed, she did feel her eyes mist but she blinked it away. There was something else she wanted to share with him, "Chrom, I remembered something in my…time away." Already her memory of where she had been and what she had been doing for all this time was murky, but there was one thing that came of it that she saw clearly. "I remember my mother." Chrom's eyes widened as he looked into hers, an unspoken question within them. She shook her head in response, "She died a couple of years before you found me, but I remember her." Feyn smiled, happy for this one piece of her past returned to her.

Chrom kissed her temple, understanding her feelings on this matter, before taking her hand in his and walking over to grab the reins of his wandering horse. He led them back to the dirt path he had thankfully wandered off earlier and together they began making their way home, neither in a hurry. "Why don't you tell me about her? I would love to learn of the woman who gave me you."

It was two hours later when they were met by the search party Frederick was bound to send after him, the wary knight leading it himself of course. As they stopped short of the reunited couple, Feyn was privy to something Chrom would later tell her _never_ happened. Upon seeing the tactician queen and his lord together, Frederick dismounted and strode over to scoop her into a bear hug, whispering welcome back for her alone. She laughed and returned the gesture. Chrom was sure to reclaim her hand as Frederick returned to his horse, all business once more.

Seeing as they were now joined by others, all on horseback, Chrom mounted up before scooping her up to sit before him. The city was in sight in no time, the sun setting beyond it. At an unspoken command, everyone sped up to reach home and the shock that was sure to meet them. Feyn leaned back more into Chrom and smiled as she felt him kiss her head. She was home, and she was here to stay this time.


End file.
